Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (Ultimate Series)
A Shade of Orange is the first season of Pink Lightspeed Ranger's series, Ultimate Series. It took place in the year 2000. Synopsis Lightspeed Rescue takes place in the fictitious city of Mariner Bay, California, which was built on an ancient demon burial ground. When the demons threaten to rise again, a government organization called Lightspeed, headed by one Captain Mitchell recruits four civilians and his own daughters to defend the city. Each of the four civilians chosen had a special area of expertise: Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, was a fire fighter in the local fire department; Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, worked as a lifeguard and marine animal trainer at a local marine amusement park; Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger, was a stunt pilot; Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, was an extreme sports athlete; Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, was a nurse and practiced medical arts; and Jane Mitchell, the Orange Lightspeed Ranger, was a high school student. The six Power Rangers were aided by a team of scientists and engineers led by Miss Angela Fairweather, and operated out of the Lightspeed Aquabase, an underwater military compund that also served to deter the hydrophobic demons from attacking the base directly. The six Rangers would be joined by Captain Mitchell's (long thought to be dead) son, Ryan Mitchell. They were also joined by Henry Grayson, Carter's younger brother. Characters Rangers The numbers correspond with what zord each Ranger has. Allies *Captain Mitchell *Angela Fairweather *Team Heroes Villains *Queen Bansheera *Prince Olympus/Impus *Princess Lamiara/Lamia *Jinxer *Diabolico *Vypra *Loki *Batlings Zords *Lightspeed Resscuezords (not to be confused w/t the Rescuezords of Power Rangers Turbo) **Pyro Rescue 1 (Carter/Red) **Aqua Rescue 2 (Chad/Blue) **'Aero Rescue 3' (Joel/Green) **Haz Rescue 4 (Kelsey/Yellow) **Med Rescue 5 (Dana/Pink) **'Copter Rescue 6 '(Jane/Orange) **'Cop Rescue 7' (Henry/Purple) *Lightspeed Megazord (combination of the Lightspeed Rescuezords) *Rail Rescue/Supertrain **'Rail Rescue 1' (Carter/Red) **'Rail Rescue 2' (Chad/Blue) **'Rail Rescue 3' (Joel/Green) **'Rail Rescue 4' (Kelsey/Yellow) **'Rail Rescue 5' (Dana/Pink) **'Rail Rescue 6' (Jane/Orange) **'Rail Rescue 7 '(Henry/Purple) *Supertrain Megazord (combination of the Rail Rescues) *Max Solarzord (Ryan/Titanium) *'Lightspeed Solarzord' (combination of Lightspeed Megazord & Max Solarzord) Episodes #A New Beginning #Lightspeed Teamwork #Trial By Fire #Riding the Edge #Matter of Trust #Wheels of Destructions #Cyborg Rangers #Up to the Challenge #Go Volcanic #Rising From the Ashes #From Deep inthe Shadows #Truth Discovered #Ryan's Destiny #Curse Of The Cobra #An Unexpected Recuit #Strength of the Sun #The Cobra Strikes #Olympus Ascends #Face of the Past #Reality Quake #The Queen's Return Trivia *This is the first team of Rangers that is adults (minus Jane and Henry who are teenagers.) *Jane and Henry played on a soccer team which Dana mentioned to Chad in episode 2. *In Episode 3, Jane was injury when she save a little boy. *Jane is a forward and her number is 10 in the very beginning of episode 2. *This is the first series to have trains for zords, this would be repeated in Mystic Force (the Solar Streak Megazord), and in RPM (the Paleozords). *This series is also notable for being the first to use the practice of all of the Rangers wearing the same set of civilian clothes in their unmorphed forms in every episode (minus Episode 1 and 2 for Jane); this trend would continue until Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. **Noted: Jane wore her soccer uniform in Episode 2: Lightspeed Teamwork only. *This is the first time that a parent/mentor has 3 kids/Rangers. Category:Series